Tombstone
by Dragon Slayer 's Girl
Summary: When Yamamoto dies , Gokudera has no will to survive. Tsuna just wants to give the silverette a reason to live. Warning: contains shonen-ai (boy x boy) , character death , One-shot. Possible two-shot.


**Hello. I am back with another , this is another Gokudera x Yamamoto fic. I may turn this into a two-shot depending on the feedback :) Enjoy. ~**

**Warning: Yaoi ( boy x boy ) and Character death. Rated T because I am paranoid.**

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Tenth Generation Vongola Rain Guardian_

_Will be missed_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

These are the words engraved on the wretched tombstone that sits before me. The slab of stone lays there mockingly. It is taunting me.

Tears build up in my eyes as I stare blankly at the words that mean so little , yet so much at the same time. These few words are not enough to sum up the life of Takeshi. I feel like he deserves more. Even in death , he deserves so much more than I can give him. I can almost hear his silky , sweet voice and feel the warm glow he projects. I mean - used to project.

" Takeshi...", I sigh with longing clear in my sad voice. " I miss you. I know you were protecting Tsuna... it was the right thing to do...". I still remember the agonizing moment when the swordsman , Akihiro , jumped out from behind Juudaime. He hurled his sword towards an unsuspecting Tsuna. The dreadfully sharp steel was just inches away from slicing into the Tenth's back when -

I don't want to think about it. Alas , that depressing moment is branded into my memory forever. The moment in which Takeshi jumped in front of Akihiro and took the sword to his chest. The sound of skin being cut open and blood pouring out of the wound immediately filled the otherwise silent room. A scream got caught in my throat with no way out.

He died as a hero. He died in my quivering arms.

He died while gasping out my name repeatedly.

The first week without the previously tan-skinned baseball player was the hardest. I saw him in everything. He was in the wildflowers that grew carelessly out of the ground. He was in the birds that sat in the trees' branches. Even the pale sidewalk somehow made me think of him. Because of this , I ran into the home that I used to share with Takeshi and locked myself in my bedroom. When I looked out of the window , I saw that it had started to rain. That was the last thing I needed at the moment.

I hurled myself into my bed and pulled the covers around my shaking form. It seemed like my heart had been brutally ripped out and shredded into millions - possibly billions - of tiny pieces. That was the first time I had cried in five years.

After two days of being completely undisturbed , somebody visited me.

The front door was unlocked because I didn't see any point in locking it. '_If someone wants to barge into my once humble home that is now nothing but a building full of unwanted memories , then let them. Who cares? I certainly don't. If I'm lucky , the burglar or ex-convict or whoever he is will bust down my bedroom door and put me out of my misery with a bullet to the head.' _These were the thoughts that went through my mind as I could hear somebody striding into the house like they owned the place.

" Gokudera-kun " , a familiar voice says with a soft and concerned tone. All of my hopes of being shot in the head flew out the window as I groaned in response. The Tenth walked up to my bedroom door and knocked softly. " Gokudera-kun... Please let me in."

I bit my tongue and burrowed deeper into my blankets as I silently begged him to leave. " I believe I have given you enough time to grieve . Now , you need to come out. ". I ignored his presence and hoped that he thought I was simply asleep. Him being there made me feel sort of bitter. I guessed that this was normal. After all , if he was only paying more attention , Takeshi wouldn't be dead. I sigh at this thought. While that may be true , it isn't Tsuna's fault. Nonetheless , I couldn't shove down the bubbling resentment I was suddenly feeling towards the smaller teen. _' Go away ! ' , _I wanted to shout. _' I hate you ! '_

The sound of a frustrated sigh traveled through the closed door and filled my ears. The anguish that was hidden within that small sound made me frown. I didn't want Juudiame to be worried. However , that was not enough to make me want to get out of that isolated room. I liked it in there. It was a nice , quiet place to suffer from the agonizing pain that burned deep within me from the loss of my precious Takeshi.

After twenty long minutes of trying to persuade me into either coming out of the room or letting him in , Tsuna left. Much to my enjoyment. His voice was "disturbing the peace", as Hibari would say. I wanted to do nothing but lay on that bed and wait for my body to give out due to either dehydration or lack of use. Ignoring the empty feeling in my stomach and the dryness of my throat , I laid on my back with closed eyes , waiting for a sleep that didn't come.

I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I didn't even _move._

On the fourth day that I had been inside my new safe haven , Juudiame returned . While pounding on my bedroom door , he said , " G-Gokudera-kun. Please , let me h-help you. I-I can help you. I know you're sad, but I... I don't want you to be sad ! " He started sputtering incoherent nonsense about helping and being happy or something like that. He spent two whole hours trying to coax me into leaving the safety of the small room. It was really hard for me to ignore his pleas. His small , begging voice pulled at my heartstrings. I was glad when he finally left with the parting words of ," Ah... Gokudera-kun. Mom must be worried about me. I should be going now... goodbye. I will be back soon. "

_Ah , that Tsuna. Such a big heart. I don't deserve to be the center of his worries. I am too weak. I can't even bring myself to get off of this uncomfortable bed._

The next day , as he promised , the tenth returned. " You've been in that room for days . Don't you think you're being a bit irrational , Hayato? ". I started shaking as I clenched my fists. _Hayato? That's what Takeshi used to call me! _" Hayato , trying to endure this massive loss on your own is reckless. " I took a shaky breath and Tsuna noticed.

_If this is some kind of sick tactic that Reborn told Tsuna to use , I swear I'm gonna kill that baby. _" Hayato? Hayato? Are you okay? ". I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as I curled into a ball. Over the deafening sound of my heart pounding and unwanted memories whizzing through my brain , I didn't hear anything else Tsuna said. He was just making things worse. I wished he would just leave me alone to die.

My wish was soon obliged. Right after Tsuna had left , however , I got a massive headache. It felt like a hammer was smashing into my skull. I ignored it , saying to myself , _This is nothing compared to the pain that Takeshi felt when that sword pierced his chest._

Tsuna came back the day after that. Up until he had showed up , my head was still roaring in pain. When he spoke , however , his voice seemed to numb the pain. " Gokudera... if you don't come out of that room right now , I'm afraid that you might ... you might ... ". He sniffled sadly. " You might die! I'm so sorry , Gokudera! It's all my fault! Yamamoto's death is on my hands!"

No matter how much every tear he spilled and every whimper that came from his lips stabbed at my heart , I let him cry outside of the door. After sobbing for ten minutes , he apparently lost all of his energy. With one last sniffle , he left without another word.

The seventh day , he made another reappearance. His voice sounded weak. " Gokudera-kun. I know you probably hate me , but I want you to know that I care about you. I am _really_ worried about you. I know that you believe that nobody understands what you are going through. I know you're feeling lonely. Gokudera , you're not alone. I cared about Yamamoto too. As did the rest of our familia. We are all deeply saddened about what happened. Alas , we can not change the past. All we can do is accept it and move on to the future. I know that Yamamoto would not want you to be doing this to yourself. Isolating yourself until you whisk away to nothing. He loved you. If Yamamoto's wishes aren't enough to give you a will to live , then I don't know what is. "

I sniffed the air and clawed at the sheets. A cold feeling was traveling down my spine and a scratching at my composure.

" Look , I know you don't think I understand . I do. You think you're alone. You're not. We are all here for you. All of us love you. ", Tsuna finished with a gentle tone.

He turned his back to the door and I could hear footsteps , indicating that he was about to leave. Maybe the pain I was feeling in my head , stomach , and heart became too much to bear alone. Perhaps I had finally cracked. To be honest with myself , I feel like it because of Tsuna's words. For whichever reason , I ran to my bedroom door and unlocked it with a soft click. I jumped at Tsuna's retreating form. He turned just in time to catch a very bleary-eyed me in his arms. I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and lead me to the couch. He then sat down , pulling me into his lap. With no complaints , he held me close and allowed me to shed my tears on him. When I felt too tired to cry anymore , I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes .

That was the first time I had slept all week.

**Fin?**

**Will this be the end? I am letting you guys decide , so , R&R please c:**


End file.
